Spring Nights in Kyoto
by BishoujoJade
Summary: The spring nights of Kyoto, have the power to bring out the best & worst in people. Akane and Ranma deal with how important it is to take the chance that comes with the fresh breath of Spring to correct their mistakes &see where the warm nights takes them
1. Chapter 1

Akane rolled down the window of the modern sedan car that she sat comfortably in. The air conditioner was blasting cool air against her skin. She resisted the urge to verbally "sigh" into the air, instead opting to further raise the corners of her mouth into a warm smile. With her hand, she reached out the window, feeling the rain sprinkles falling on her upturned palm. She then noticed that the precipitation had begin to stop as they traveled down the streets of Kyoto. Bringing her hand back into the car and tucking it safely into her other hand that laid on her lap. The streets to either side of the car were bustling with movement as young women scurried from buildings to building in preparation of the night's activities. The organized chaos of the town seemed so different from Nerima, yet in its own rights, very normal.

"I don't know why all of a sudden we felt the need to visit this smancy fancy place. The Spring Festival in Nerima was jus fine t'me". Akane bit back a irratated sigh and glanced over her shoulder at her forlorn fiancée. His attitude paralleled the dark skies above them, and for the life of herself, couldn't understand the problem.

"Ranma" She bit out shortly to the pigtailed boy who currently had his head in his upturned palm, a frown spoiling his handsome features. "As much time and not to mention money, your mother handed over so that we as a family could enjoy a weekend in Kyoto, you should try to keep your reservations to yourself." With that Akane snapped her attentions back to the activities just outside her window.

It had been roughly two summers since the disastrous wedding that Akane and Ranma had agreed to. Nodoka had seamlessly incorporated herself into the Tendo household, and with this happy edition to the extended family, life seemed to have eased into a smoother existence for all parties involved. It seemed as if for the children of Soun and Genma, the mother that seemingly had been missing for years had returned. Acknowledged, even in the eyes of the Kasuimi, who had served as a proxy matriarch for years.

The one person who appreciated her presence the most was that of Akane. For the last two years she had practically emulated the older woman, especially in the art of cooking. Nodoka had spent many a hour in the kitchen, teaching all she knew to the domestically challenged young woman. Unknown to Akane, Soatome-sama did this because she favored Akane above all, and wanted her skills set to perfection, for her son deserved nothing but the best.

Leading to this event, Nodoka had approached Soun with the idea of everyone attending the Spring Festival here in Kyoto. Her intentions were mainly wanting to show the girls the ritual dance Kamogawa Odori, a dance performed by geisha girls. Soun held a sweat drenched brow and a look of doom on his face, and quickly tried to decline. He explained that the Spring Festival in Kytoto and the geisha performance was very costly, and usually reserved for the affluent of Japan. The woman just laughed, saying that she wasn't requesting funds for the occasion, she would cover the cost * by what means, who knows* and that if the men of the family could join them, she knew they would appreciate it. Seeing himself free of any responsibility of finances for the weekend, Soun happily agreed, which found them here. In two rented sedans cruising down the street headed towards the hotel.

Ranma controlled the urge to grunt at the situation again, fearing upsetting Akane further. His mother thought it was necessary to drag him, his father and Tendo along on this "girly" trip. This was going to be a weekend of formalities and forced pleasantries that was sure to annoy him, past reason. All that bowing, fancy honorifics, not shoving food down your face, was ridiculous. Why leave town to act differently, to act as if his close ones were abundant in manners. Feh, this is STUPID. He glanced at his quick to anger fiancee out of the corner of his eyes. Inwardly a goofy grin was set.

Well, he couldn't hate it THAT much. The girl seemed to be glowing, her attention studiously attached to the bustle of the city. He loved her smile, loved when her passions were stirred and she seemed excited. _So yeah, this may not be THAT bad._ But all the same the scowl never left his face, even as the driver pulled up the luxurious hotel that his mother had secured for them.

His mother had influenced him greatly. Almost gone was the shyness and naivety that had all but plagued his youth. Gone was the difficulty he had with understanding his feelings. He still had problems with expressing himself, but his mother had explained that if he listen to his heart that when the time came, he would be able to say exactly what he needed to and mean it. She was soft and gentle with him, and he was quickly learning the things about the opposite sex that seemed so foreign and frightening to him. And the one person who benefited from this was...well him. How well he had learned his most prized fiancée. By learning what made her smile, he was rewarded by seeing it more. By avoiding things that would set her off, he saw less of her mallet...and her frown. He had grown accustomed to her upturned lips directed towards him. Even her speech towards him had became less demeaning, and grown a softer quality to it. All this is contributed to his mother's newfound presence in his life.

As the car pulled to a stop, he quickly hopped out, taking a moment to stretch and let go of a lazy yawn. In a great show of western chivalry, with a lopsided boyish grin slapped on his face, rounded the car, cuffing his hand under the door handle, opening it for Akane. Her, on the other side of the door, held a look of surprise. She was in the process of getting out. She quickly spilled out of the car, missing the door, propelled by her foward movements.. Ranma moved in swiftly grabbing her about the waist before she could fall out, causing a red tint to flash across Akane's cheeks. As he straightened her up and pulled her out of the car, she spoke a adorably shy "Arigato". Ranma hand flew to the back of his head and a bright smile to his face and turned towards the back of the car to help unload the luggage.

They entered the hotel, and it was easy to see the luxuriousness of the outside flow into the inside. The rich wooden corridor and finely decorated walls let the guest know exactly what kind of experience they could hope to get here. They were greeted at the check in counter by a wafer thin man, accustomed in a traditional all black happi and hakama pants, a creamy gold obi and tabi upon his feet.

"Ah! Welcome to Zenshou! I am Chiyoko-san and I am here to guide you to your room and provide you with any information you may need about this establishment!" He surveyed the group of people, noticing the matriarch with ease, and with a wink, called out "Ah! You must me Saotame-san, the one responsible for this lovely outing" and pointing to Soun, "And this must be your husband." Soun promptly blanched at the notion, feeling beams of surprise and anger from his friend who stood slightly behind him.

Nodoka brought her hand to her face to laugh. "No, No Chiyoko-san." laying a hand on Genma's shoulder "This is my husband. Soun is the father of the young ladies in attendance, Kasumi, Nabiki and our dear Akane. Here to her right is her fiancée, Ranma, our son. We are all here for the Spring Festival"

Chiyoko graced them with a smile after apologizing for the mix up. "Please, honored guest let me show you to your rooms." They all removed their shoes and were provided with slippers. After traveling some ways down the stone paved corridor, they approached several paneled sliding doors, where they slowed as Chiyoko about faced towards the group.

"Ah! Here we go. Nodoka-sama has secured four rooms for you this weekend." Turning to the door to his immediate left, "Soun Tendo", opening the door and ushering him in. Next he ushered Nabiki and Kasumi into a room, following up with the Satome's. It wasn't until the others were heading into their room did an objection rip from Akane's throat.

"Are you seriously saying that the last remaining room is for Ranma and me?" She quickly turned to Mother's doorway where Nadoko stood, taking it all in. She held up a hand as Akane seemed to be inhaling to let out another blast of anger.

"Akane, my dear. I'm not sure if you are aware, but you are Ranma's fiancée. Nothing new. And with you teetering on the age of 21 years, I think its fine time that you two started getting acquainted these sorts of living arrangements." With that she shortly turned on her heel, entered her room and slid the door close, leaving Akane startled and confused. Behind her Ranma was chuckling, not finding the situation all that bad, but with a heated glance from his finance', he stifled any continued laughter. She marched up to him, snatched her bag from his hand, turned her nose up and stormed into the room. "Uncute, uncute UNCUTE!" was all he said as he followed her into the room, the sliding door pulled closed behind him.

Chiyoko stayed behind in the hallway as Nadoko's door slid open once again. "Are you sure about this?" A knowing smile graced Satome's features, turnng to Chiyoko with a slight bow. "Trust me. I'm afraid with those two , its now or never. If they don't learn to express themselves, nothing short of a miracle will make them. If everything goes to plan, dear Chiyoko, this will work. I appreciate your cooperation and help with all of this. " She winked, and bowed her goodbye at the the thin man and retired into her room once again. Chiyoko gandered another glanced towars the young couple's door. _Maybe you're right, Saotome-san._ With that thought echoing through his head, Chiyoko left the hallway.

Nodoka sauntered over to the futon where her husband had already retired his traveling robes making himself comfortable on the lounge chaise. "Dear, what exactly DO you have planned?" Genma looked up from where he was laying to where his wife was now kneeling. "Honey, the problem with our son and soon to be daughter in law, is simply this. They are idiots." With that Genma shot straight up and provided his wife a surprised look. "Before you start, what I meant by that is, they are so self involved in some kind of control battle, that they each believe it's the other's responsibility to break first. With them both being equally head strong, I'd figure I'd give them a weekend where they felt comfortable enough to allow nature to take their course." And for the second time today she uttered the phrase "Trust me."

In the room set diagonally from that of Ranma's parents, Akane and the pigtailed boy had already unpacked. After a stare off for the better half of an hour, Akane eventually lightened up about the situation, and both were now enjoying television. Well, one was trying to enjoy television but the one currently holding the remote was flipping through the channels at breakneck speed.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish here Ranma!?" Akane was annoyed, but held her tongue in check. Something she was trying to do more of nowadays. She saw a change in Ranma, a peek at a side of him, that showed as time passed, a sense of maturing that pleased her. He seemed to be trying. What exactly he was trying for, she wasn't sure of. But there was an elevated peace that had descended on their household in the last two years. And she liked to think it was because of the two of them. The fighting had lessened, the word lashings had all but dissappear, and the family had seen Akane's mallet or fierce uppercut punch...maybe once?

"These stations, they are TERRIBLE. Its all history, politics, history, news. No movies to watch...just THIS." Ranma pointed towards the screen, which was currently set on a program that looped pictures of the Japanese landscape. "We need to find something to do, Akane. Its only four in the afternoon." Akane lifted her head up from the pillow she was resting against, taking a look outside to the still raised son. She agreed with him. She stood to grab her bag, looping her arm within her, shuffling them both out of the room. "This town seems alive with activity. Lets go down to the market, grab something to eat, eh?"

The market, as Akane had mentioned was still very alive in their activities. It seemed as if everyone was moving. That's when Ranma spotted it. Only he would be able to spot "it" out of the tens of shops that littered the ave.

"Oi!! Okonomiyaki!" He reached down and grabbed Akane's hand, merely in an attempt to move her faster, missing the gentle rosing of her cheeks. "Raaaaanma! Slow down! Its not going anywhere!" He rounded the corner of the shop, with Akane in his wake, almost knocking the hostess down in their rush. At once they sat and Ranma took it upon himself to order food for the both of them.

"So when did you go ordering food for me? She raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk across her face. It was now Ranma's turn to blush. "Um. I-I'm treating too". This caused Akane's raised eyebrow to ascend into her hairline.

"Well thank you, Ranma" Akane paused to think about her next statement. Playing absently with the saltshaker, she looked over to Ranma. "Say, you aren't uncomfortable staying in the same room as me.." Akane lowered her head, in a shy manner but didn't back down "...seeing as there is only one futon?"

Ranma, who would have normally either ignored the situation all together or squirmed his way out of the conversation with an insult, simply said "No. I don't mind at all." He reached across the way, taking her hand into his, softly smiling at how small, but very powerful her hands were. Exactly like she was. It was something, these subtle shows of affection, they had grown into doing, but wouldn't exactly call practice. Especial when they were alone. A gentle stroke of the arm, a caress of the cheek, maybe a butterfly kiss or two.

Akane was about to reply to Ranma's gentleness, her face as red as a ripe tomato, when two steaming hot shrimp okonomiyaki were placed on the table, causing them to both withdraw their hands. Ranma immediately attacked his food, realizing this was probably the last time all weekend he would be able to inhale his food.

Akane had suddenly lost interest in her food. She was actually upset, in spite of herself. He ALWAYS did this. Especially lately. He would do something endearing, something that would get her heart to beat so hard in her chest, then shoot tiny sparkles of "Oh Ranma" out the top of her head. Then a second later, it was as if it never happened, the moment passing faster than the beating in her chest. She wanted the feeling to last, for it to be more than a passing moment. Something more inspired by what he was actually feeling in his heart, rather than inspired by some spur of the moment thought he was having. Inhaling and biting back a sigh, she picked up her okonomiyaki and ate it.

*-*-*-*-*

"Fireworks?"

"Yes Kasumi-san. Although a newer tradition for spring festival, it'll be held tonight by the open meadow. I'll look forward to seeing you out there! Its in an hour." Chiyoko bowed to his guest before leaving the room in an air of excitement.

Soun rounded the corner to see his entire family in the hallway, him shortly followed by Genma and Nodoka. "Did you hear Oto-sama? Fireworks, meadow, 6'oclock."

Slapping her sunglasses back on, Nabiki threw a two fingered salute and retreated back into her room. Kasumi hands found there way to her cheeks as she questioned out loud what should she wear. "Fireworks are romantic..." and she quickly followed Nabiki into the room. Nodoka smiled at the girls and turned to Ranma. "Us older folk are actually going down to enjoy the theater this evening. But I think it would be great if you kids enjoyed the show. So go get dressed." Shooing them towards their door, she too sharply turned on her heels and retired into her room. Akane looked over at Ranma and Ranma back at her. "Fireworks it is?" Ranma grinned and opened the door. "Sounds like fun, no?".

The open meadow was littered with people who were in the process of laying down blankets and unpacking their bags. The show was set to start any minute and the air was spiked with anticipation of the works. The four of them had picked a spot towards the back, wanting to avoid the larger mass of people crowding most of field. Ranma reached into his backpack and pulled out two blankets, laying them down on the meadow floor. The elder Tendo sisters took their place on one blanket, as Ranma and Akane situated themselves on the other blanket.

"Isn't this nice, everybody? Kasumi tucked her legs under her and took a glance towards the sky "I wonder when the show is going to st..." and before the words could leave her mouth, a stream of colorful heat bound towards the sky, exploding into a fountain of colors. The loud noise from the following explosion grabbing everyone's attention.

Ranma and Akane, attentions matching that of the crowd, sat close on the blanket as the show continued. Ranma looked past his shoulder, as the colors played across Akane's face. Again the excitement was evident in her eyes, as they danced back and forth, and he had to smile at that. She was beautiful. Regardless of how many times he declared her uncute, scream her to be sexless, even calling her a tomboy, he always knew one thing. She was none of the above. It amazed him it took all these years, her being near death, for him to understand exactly who Akane was and what her spirit was about.

She held a fiery strength that even he couldn't hold a candle too. When she was passionate about something, when she earnestly believed in that **one thing**, she fought with all she was worth, even if it didn't benefit her directly. She was a sweet kind of dream that he had been living for the last four years. And he knew it. He'd known it for years. That regardless of how many women claimed that he was their forever, that he only planned on honoring one woman with his heart.

He loved her.

He was sure she knew that, but he should credit his heart or her ears with the words. He just couldn't. Those three words scared him more than death, it seemed. You'd think all the power he got from her smile and staring into her eyes would give him the strength. Sure he could fight power hungry Gods and overzealous women to protect her life, but he couldn't tell her that he was in love with her. His mother probably would hang her head in shame at the thought.

His mind deep in musing, his hand seemingly having a mind of its own, grew brave. He reached across the short space between them, grazing the skin with his fingertips, concentrating all of his attention of the creamy texture of her bare shoulder.

Akane found herself startled but couldn't stop the slight shiver that his touch invoked in her. Slowly she turned her lovely head to stare as his hand made contact with her skin; the small circles he drew on her shoulder felt as if it were on fire. She then raised her hand to lay it softly on top of his, causing him to inhale sharply as she touched him just as suddenly as he had touched her. He looked up from her shoulder to her face, but her gaze was still studying their hands. Boldness coming from a niche in his soul he couldn't place. He raised his hand, his finger slipping between hers and locking them into his.

Akane breathing had shallowed. Hoping that this wasn't one of those random acts of affection Ranma was prone to lay on her at the drop of a dime, she tried not to move too much, aside from placing her hand on his. As if he would drop her hand at any moment. He wouldn't do this to her, if he knew. Yeah, he understood at this point, she had no reservation about marrying him. That was proved when she ok'd the wedding a couple of years back. Nicely, relations between the two had mellowed out into a more comfortable ease, something akin to an estranged dating situation. But four years engaged to someone you love, your heart just doesn't agree, it doesn't comply with the limitations set.

But Ranma didn't drop her hand, he instead reached over with his other hand, placing it gently under her chin, and with little effort raised her head until their eyes leveled.

"Ranma" Akane whispered. Warmth played out in Ranma's eyes and a hint of something she didn't understand. He brought his head closer to her and softly placed his forehead against her shoulder, placing a light kiss there. "You know what Akane? You're pretty special. I-I just thought I'd tell you that." And with that Ranma straightened up, his cheeks dusted with a light pink at his admission, while Akane lowered her head onto Ranma shoulder to continue to watch the show. "Ranma" she breathed out again, smiling to herself.

Kasumi watched the couple from up under lowered eyelids. "Yes. I can say that fireworks can be romantic."

When the show ended, the four young adults sauntered down the walkways of Kyoto. The warm air of spring caused a sense of merriment in all around, with laughter filling the air and smiles gracing the faces of those out and about that night. Vendors called out to the people lining the streets, to try a sweet bean bun or new flavor of ramen. Young ladies giggled, wrapped up in the romance the night provided, as the were escorted by their male companions. As the made there way down to the center of town Nabiki's eyes lit up.

"Kiyamachi!! We are on Kiyamachi!" As her companions face mirrored that of confusion, Nabiki let out a exasperated sigh, "Amateurs. I'm surrounded by them. This is Kiyamachi! Its like the center of all Kyoto's nightlife. Look! SANBOA! A baaaaar, heeeh heeh heeh. C'mon you slackers. Lets investigate." Nabiki firmly attached herself to Kasumi's arm, knowing she would be the first to try to back out

"I don't think this is appropriate Nab..." Kasumi stated as she tried to claw Nabiki's hand off her arm. "Oh give it a break, Kasumi. This is a vacation. Relax babe" And with that Nabiki yanked her elder sister into the bar. Ranma placed his hand on the small of Akane's back as she also seemed hesitant to enter Sanboa. "It'll be alright 'Kane, this should be fun. A whole lot different that Nerima. And look, Karaoke!" Ranma smiled and pushed her into the bar.

They joined the elder sisters at the far end of the bar where they were sitting and hopped up on the bar stools. Nabiki's commanding voice lifted above the loud singing coming from the Karaoke section to the bartender. "Ah! Kon wan ban, my good man! Listen here, I need four rounds of your best sake. Warm, and strong. No bull. Thanks hun."

She winked at the bartender, and slapped down a handful of yen, turning to her older sister. "You're gonna drink this and you're going to enjoy, Kas baby. Its fine time that you start living your life. You're almost 24 years old." The bartender laid the drinks before Nabiki, scooping up the money. "Drink" she calmly said, sliding the drink off the bar top and into Kasumi's hand.

Kasumi went pale and stared at the small beautifully decorated cup within her hands. "Oh my" she declared sending a determined look at Nabiki and to everyones surprised emptied the cup in one swift movement. Nabiki's eyes sparked, and only in a way the daughter of a Anything Goes Martial Art master could, deftly leaped on to the bar stool and let out a gigantic "WHOOP!" to Kasumi's boldness. Ranma snapped his head backwards in a deep laugh at Nabiki's antics and without further hesitation snatched his own cup and downed the contents. Nabiki reached over Kasumi, shoving the Akane's cup into her hand "Drink up little sister! This stuff is the best" Akane not to be outdone by Kasumi, of all people, closed her eyes and ponied up.

An hour and three rounds of sake later, the group, well inebriated and loosened up, slinked off the barstools and made their way towards the Karaoke stage. Normally in Japan, Karaoke is done in a private room with all those attended with you, but tonight, the bar was feeling western-ly, and held an open karaoke event. Everyone was crowded on the dance floor, laughing at the hilarity of the current singer doing a terrible rendition of "Domo Arigaoto".

"Feh! Why do a [hiccup] do a enwish song?" Ranma scrunched his face up upon only recognizing a few words from the song. Nabiki snickered "Someone-Som-Someone doesn't pay attention in claaaaaaaaaaassss, hahahaha!"

"Shaddap Nabiki. I'm going to find a seat." Turning left, Ranma unhinged his jaw and bellowed out "AKANE!!" Seeing as she was standing to his IMMEDIATE left, took the blast to her eardrum. "Oi! I'm right here ya damn jerk!" Hooking his hand through Akane's arm, he attempted to drag her away to the side booths when Nabiki snatched at her other.

"No Ranma, Akane is, ahem, Akane is acquir...required to sing with us. NOW. Tendo sisters will SING...for...for you. We will sing. Lets go Akane."

Akane allowed Nabiki to drag her to the stage where Kasumi was shyly standing with a microphone in her hand, silently waiting for the words to appear across the screen. Once on stage, Nabiki deposited Akane next to her older sister and made her way to the DJ, sliding him the selection slip, then rejoined her sisters. Each grabbed a microphone, both Akane and Nabiki giggling wildly at the crowd. Ranma now stood in front of the stage, whopping loudly to the sisters on stage, obnoxiously winding his hands in the air.

When the music started, Ranma was surprised it was one of the few songs he recognized. Recognition dawned on Akane's face as well. The melody sounded like a song from an American movie her and Ranma had watched some days ago. She moved a little closer to the crowd, searching for Ranma face, trying to see if he remembered the song as well. Akane eyes were bouncing from face to face in her search, but still brought the microphone closer to her face and with Nabiki and Kasumi, started singing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see _

_What you mean to me _

_Search your heart - search your soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Kasumi and Nabiki seemingly feel back in the shadows as Akane continued to sing, as her gaze locked onto the one person in the audience who mattered the most. Sake, as crude of a lubricant as it is, was still a mighty effective one. One that allowed boldness to swim around her senses, and block out feelings and actions that proved useless to this moment.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you._

The pig tailed boy gaze was fixed on the petite brunette that performed on stage. Yeah, she was slurring just about every word, but still he understood the lyrics _Himano-sama would be pleased, despite what Nabiki says_ and he felt touched that for once he was on the receiving in of the passion playing in her eyes. She was like a damn goddess, witch even, because he couldn't tear his eyes from Akane even if his life depended on it. It was as if his life depended ON her eyes, focused on his, rimmed in intensity.

_There's no love - like your love _

_And no other - could give more love _

_There's nowhere - unless you're there _

_All the time - all the way _

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you – yeah, I'd die for you_

At this point Akane had staggered down from the stage to the floor in front of Ranma, still with an unblinking warm gaze locked on him. Her nerve intensifying with every second that passed. She was pretty sure it was the sake, making her look at Ranma like he was hers, unashamed to also show the world around then exactly how she felt. Yeah...it was the sake. She'd probably regret this in the morning. But it wasn't the morning and she wasn't sober. She all of a sudden was thankful she was blown off her ass, because she doubt she'd have the courage to be this daring, had she not been inebriated. Didn't matter. She could feel the air crackle with the intensity between the two, and she was almost certain that it wasn't all coming from her; that he was just as consumed in the moment as she was.

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

The small crowd around them lit up in applause, drawn into the couple's passion playing before their eyes. Akane laid the microphone down on the stage, but continued her gaze, something hungry in her eyes. Ranma felt as I he had no control over his body as he moved closer to Akane. He moved closer to her, trapping her body against the wall of the stage. The sultry, yet shy smile on her face, was calling him. He moved his hand to her hair, which felt like a cloud of blue warmth.

"What are you doing Ranma?" The warmth from his breath, clouding her senses. _He was close. Too close. _

"I'm drunk Akane, but I'm pretty sure I'm touching you."

"Yes. Exactly, you're drunk. And I know what your doing, but you're doing it in front of all these p-people" Akane broke eye contact with Ranma and glanced past his shoulder and the crowd of people watching their every move. "Everyone is watching us."

"Do, you think I care what these people think Akane? Do you think I care right now? The only thing I care about is you....and touching you..." Ranma moved his attentions from her eyes back down to her bare shoulder, that suddenly seemed as if it wanted some attention. Sliding his hand down from her hair to the junction between her neck and her shoulder, he bent his head down and placed a kiss onto the line of bare skin. Pausing to see if she was going to stop his worship of her skin, he continued back up until he reached the base of her neck. He placed an open mouth kiss, trailing his tongue to the shell of her ear.

Akane shuddered and closed her eyes briefly, wondering if she should cave into all of the sudden attention that her fiancée was giving her. In an instant she sobered, once again remembering her surroundings and remembering the situation. _He's drunk. This isn't him. He's drunk drunk drunk drunk drunk... _Pushing her temptation to the pit of her stomach, temporarily causing her legs to give way up under her, she shoved at Ranma, causing him to stumble back into the crowd. Looking around wildly, as if she had to escape that, she ran towards the exit.

Not understanding the situation that just played out in front of his eyes, Ranma tore after her. "Oh dear" was all that could be heard from the two sisters who had witnessed the whole play of events from the stage's vantage point. Kasumi was not sober enough to normally intervene, and Nabiki just looked on, uncharacteristically silent during the whole event. They'd figure they'd let the two of them, figure this one out for themselves. They obviously weren't kids anymore, and they obviously looked like they had started to walk down the path towards each other. "Want another shot Kasumi?" Nabiki hopped from the stage. Kasumi groaned...but followed her none the less.

Ranma hit the street, looking wildly around the alleyway for Akane. He looked up in time to see her cross into the main street and back into the meadow they'd originally seen the firework show. "AKANNNNNEEE!!!" She turned at the calling of her name, immediately recognizing the voice. Seeing that he was following her, she turned and continued running towards the meadow, picking up her speed.

She couldn't take it. The thoughts in her head were running rampant as she speed through the open fiel_d. _

_Damn you, Akane! Be careful what you wish for you stupid ninny. Make up your mind! You want the man or you don't. You FINALLY get him to show you attention. The type of attention a man would show a woman. And what do you do. You Run. Damn it all to hell._

Her attention drawn elsewhere and not on where exactly she was running and how she was running proved disastrous for Akane. Her mind snapped to, just as her foot checked something heavy and solid on the ground. Falling face first, she found herself laying flat against the ground, her heavy pant causing tiny dirt particles to fly into air. Maybe if she didn't move, she thought, he wouldn't see her and would go away.

No such luck.

"Akane?? Dammit, why are you running from me? Are you hurt? Why are you on the ground?" Ranma exhaled. "I'm too drunk for all the runnin' and chasin." Reaching down he pulled Akane up and turned her around to face him. Realization dawned on him when he saw the look on her face, and he quickly sobered. "Why...are you running from me? Did I scare you or something." Akane backed out of his arms and quickly found herself fast to the ground, rump landing with a hard thump.

Akane face screwed in anger as she spit out "Scared me? Do I look like the sort of woman to be scared by you, idiot. I had to get away from you before you mauled me like some common whore in front of all those people! What the hell are you thinking?"

Ranma took a step back. "MAULED...you? Mauled you...you think I was MAULING YOU? Why the hell would I want to do that Akane...you're nothing but a se...." Ranma stopped. He felt himself about to slip into a verbal attack to cover up the hurt he felt due to Akane's words. For once he was following his heart, following what his heart and body told him to do, and now he's a mauler?

The jagged edges of that realization broke something in him. All the fight in him seem to just seep out and was replaced by a weariness that he wore directly on his face. "That's it! There is no winning with you! If I ignore you, and to pay slight attention to women who actually seem to want me around, you get mad. The moment I try to get closer to you, you get MAD. What the fuck am I 'sposed to do? Well you know what? Forget it." Ranma turned on his heels and started to stalk away.

Akane bit her lip. She was losing her mind. But the world wouldn't stop spinning. She couldn't get her barrings. Everything she wanted to say was coming out competently wrong. What she had meant was, she didn't want her first intimate encounter with him to be in a bar full of drunks, including them. She wanted it to be special, something she had been waiting for, something they'd both remember. The word "maul" wasn't included in that, yet she had said it.

"Ranma. Wait. Don't go." But he didn't stop, he just kept walking away, and her anger got the best of her again. "Dammit Saotome! STOP! I'm not done with you yet!"

At this, Ranma halted, spinning slowly to face her again. "You don't get it, Akane. Maybe you do, and you chose to act as if you don't. I've had my choice of women, and I say this as fact not boast, that they literally tried killing each other, AND YOU might I add, to be with me. And through all of that, who was I with? Who did I spend my time with? Who did I tell my mother about?"

Ranma ran his hands through his head roughly, frustration taking taking its toll, at the blank look on her face "You, Akane. You! But I can't take this anymore." Ranma chose to look upwards towards to stars, as if he were asking for strength. " I-I think we should just cool down...maybe call the engagement off."

She suddenly found it hard to breath. Her heart slammed into her chest, and the spinning in her head picked up violently. "What are you saying, Ranma?"

Akane's eyes began to sting with the appearance of tears. It was hard to think, let alone put together a well structured sentence to combat his words, to make him understand. But all she could do was ask him that question.

"I...I don't know. Akane. All I know is that for the first time, I'm confident in me **wanting** you, but its obvious you don't want me that way. Why continue an engagement, built on nothing?" Ranma turned to walk away again when Akane called out for him to wait "I don't want you to go! Stay here and talk to me dammit! Stop running away!" _I've known this man for years, and this is the most eloquent, heart touching speech he's EVER made. He can't take it? When did he START to take it? _

But the frustration wouldn't leave, "Save it Akane...it's over." and he continued to walk away from her and out of the meadow.

*-*-*-*-

Akane wasn't upset. Nor mad. She was furious. She had sat in the meadow for hours, in an attempt to control her sobbing and access what exactly had happen. She no longer had a fiancée. That she understood. But through her crystal clear assessment of the change of events, she couldn't understand WHY things had changed. The engagement that she had never agreed to in the first place, yet had come to accept and anticipate, was now over. Without her input. She was put into this situation without a say and was then yanked back out without one solid word from her. Who did they take her for? What kind of **BULLSHIT** was this? Did she not deserve a chance to clear things up? A chance to maybe apologize, possibly mallet him for taking her words completely wrong? No, she got nothing but a turned back as it walked away.

Akane sighed.

Look at the hypocrite she turned out to be. She could count the stars, the many times she'd taken her anger out on Ranma without letting him explain. Always quick to jump to rash conclusions, not seeing his side of a situation, due to jealousy. But what was driving Ranma to do this, not to hear her out? Had she been that terrible to him over the years that he couldn't sit and talk with her. She suddenly felt old, and tired. It had only been a sort time, a couple of minutes really it seemed, but she missed him. She missed him _so_ much. She wouldn't let this happen. He was her future, she was sure of it. Her heart told her that every time she was near him. She believed in destiny, she believed in fate, and she knew that Ranma was hers. She wouldn't let it end this way.

Dawn had began to breech the horizon, when Akane finally left the meadow, her legs carrying her faster as she rounded the corner onto the street. She didn't pay much attention to the wild looks of the Kyoto residents, as she swiftly moved in and around them, on her way back to the hotel. He would hear her out if it was the last thing she did. All she needed to do is speak from her heart. He'd understand. This fight is silly. This whole engagement cancel bull, was SILLY. She'd make him understand that. And she only knew one thing to say to him to make him realize _this _wasn't the answer. By the time she reached the lobby, she was completely out of breath, and rested on her knees, her exertions making her red as an apple. Sucking it up, she continued, her pace slowed from a full out run, to a rushed walked, as not to draw attention from the hotel staff.

She halted once she reached the sliding door of her and Ranma's joined room. Hesitantly she gripped the panel and slid it open, the room still dark. She padded into the room, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. The sunlight from dawn still wasn't bright enough to penetrate the dark chocolate curtains, so she moved forward slowly.

"Ranma. Are you sleep. Ranma.... Ranma?"

Remembering how heavy a sleeper Ranma was, she made her way to the wall, in search of the light switch. She didn't want to make the mistake of stepping on him or kicking him in her attempt to find him. Finally finding the switch against the wall. She flicked the the switch up, light filling the area. Squinting slightly she now waited for her eyes to adjust to the light the room lamps gave off. Blinking, she finally open her eyes...to find that Ranma wasn't there. Confused she checked the bathroom, to find it empty. The only habitant of the room, was a white slip of paper that was laying against the counter top. Curious as to why he would leave her a note, she reached out and plucked it from its position.

Akane,

I'm serious about this. Don't try to find me.

Ranma.

The tears she had been bravely holding back all of this time, broke the dam and she slid to the floor as silent sobs began to rack her body.


	2. Chapter 2

The first place Ranma wanted to go was to the hotel roof. Away from everything. Away from her. But he knew that would be the first place she'd look. So he found solace in another place. Back at the meadow. When he had walked away from her, all he had done in actuality was circle the slightly wooded area. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he was going back around, but he did it nonetheless. Ending up a the opposite side, he had a decent view of the clearing.

She was still sitting there. Her legs cast under her in that awkward manner, her hair seemingly all over her her, this blank look upon her face. She looked so lost, sitting there. But he could also see the tears, making their way down her face, still twisted in anger. Ranma sighed. What he wouldn't do, to walk out there and hold her, make those silly tears go away. He _hated _when Akane cried. In reality, what he wouldn't give just to love her.

Love. Initially it was the hardest concept for him to grasp. Yes, he knew he was attracted to her. What man in a fifty mile radius of Nerima wasn't attracted to Akane. The layers of hard rock she had surrounded herself with, was enough temptation to break, just to see her smile at you and it be _just for you_. Her smile was infectious. He wasn't quite sure why this feeling he'd never experienced before suddenly appeared. Maybe it was because regardless of what form he was in, she'd once told him, she accepted him. That just because his appearance changed, didn't mean that his heart did. Pure unconditional acceptance. The thought made him smile.

_But, that wasn't enough._ His features hardened at the thought. Acceptance and love are two different things. So are attraction. He could understand her accepting him for who he was. But that in turn didn't make her love him....want him. And she didn't. Yes, her eyes would soften when he'd grab her hand, but thats all. Maybe it was pity. Maybe, maybe maybe. But he **KNEW** that it wasn't love. And for that, he couldn't take it. He'd only given his heart to one woman....and she simply didn't want it. He had to go, leave, to save his own sanity. He'd help her, the only way he could. Free her. Leave her to make her own decisions, live her life how she wanted and with who she wanted. That was his gift her unconditional acceptance.

He seen her leave, just an hour ago, racing out of the meadow, to either find him and continue to verbally bash him. Or maybe just to get back to the hotel before dawn hit. He didn't know, for he made no attempt to follow her. Either way she was gone.

Waking up to a lovely breakfast and maybe some quality time, just her and her private bath, was Nodoka's idea of how to start her morning. But instead she was greeted with the red faced, puffy eyed countenance of her daughter in law, shamelessly sobbing in the hallway. Concern overtook her, pushing her first notions out the window, and went to her. Kneeling down beside Akane, she slipped her robed arm around the crying girls back, to encase her in a hug.

"Shhh, my dear. You're going to make yourself sick with all the crying. You must tell me what has got you in such a state!" Nodoka took her free hand and pulled at the two hands covering Akane's face. Without much force, Akane dropped her hands,turned and threw herself into Nodoka's arms.

"I-I...oh god...he's SERIOUS..what am I ....I can't lose him! W-what...what am I going to do." Nodoka tried to make sense of the young girl's broken speech, but it was impossible. Akane trying to speak through her sobs was making communication void between the two. She wasn't going to get a thing out of her. She untangled herself from the mes that was Akane, and quietly padded back into her room. Once she returned she faced the girl again, who now was in a heap, her right hand worrying the hemline of her skirt while her other hand was locked in her tresses.

Nodoka knew she wasn't getting anywhere with Akane sobbing like a damned fool all over the floor. She had to do something. So she did the only thing that came to her mind in dealing with a hysterical person. She reached back, and connected her hand with Akane's face. The force was slight, nothing to hurt the girl at all, but it was a very good tactic at getting one's attention.

Nodoka crouched down to eye level with Akane "Are you alright dear".

"You...You slapped me Oka-san!"

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, my love. But there is no way I can help you if I can't understand you." Nodoka's face softened. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Akane lowered her head, biting against the temptation to go back into hysterics. Instead she thrust her hand forward, still clutching the note Ranma left for her before he disappeared. Nodoka's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "He is serious about what dear?"

Bracing herself, because she hadn't actually said the words herself, she murmured "The engagement. He ended the engagement last night." Not wanting to look up at the older woman, she kept her head downcast. She then felt a cool hand on the top of her head, causing her to finally greet the face of her mother...ex-mother in law.

"That just won't do, now will it. Here, come with me to the hot springs. I was going to take a bath in my room, but I'd think it best now, we go tend to these tense muscles, eh?" Startled by how calm the older woman was acting, Akane tersely picked herself up, and made an attempt to smooth her wild hair, as she followed Nodoka.

The hot springs connected to the hotel were absolutely fabulous. Within minutes Akane felt the tension leave her body. She rolled her neck against the plush towel behind her and sighed. This place as doing wonder in regards to taking her mind off her current dilemma, but did nothing to stop the slight ache in her heart.

After telling Nodoka the long of the short, of course excluding parts that including the word "touch", she was still slightly surprised and almost annoyed with Nodoka's carefree mood about the situation. Maybe Nodoka didn't find Akane worthy enough for her son, and that's why she was taking this all in stride. She had done all she could to teach the girl how to be a woman, the cooking lessons, how to keep house, even taught her various dances; ones that Nodoka thought that every young woman should know.

She had said "_The art of the geisha is the art of keeping a man satisfied. Of course our own natural allurements should suffice, but it never hurts to learn the art of pleasure and seduction_". She learned the dances fairly easily. They turned out to be similar to a kata, albeit more graceful and demure, but still a kata. But maybe after all the work that Nodoka had put into Akane, she'd just given up. Seeing that Akane's cooking had only SLIGHLY improved, and Akane still preferred a karate gi to silk kimono robes.

Akane sighed at this. For once in her life she wanted to just give up.

"That despondent attitude must go Akane. I can't take it a moment longer. You refuse to see what lies in front of you, and instead chose to concentrate on the woes that lay behind."

"You don't understand Oka-san. His face said it all. And what it didn't say was left in that note. We've been through so much, and yet it all ends in something so simple and stupid as this." _He's so damn stupid...and stubborn and....OOOHH!_

Nodoka snorted, her eyes rolling heavenward, and her arms crossed at her chest. "You aren't fit to be a Saotame if this is how you handle adversity, Akane. You are either going to fight or drown yourself in tears with no boat nor paddle to get you to safety. And without my sympathy. Saotame's fight." At this she paused, letting her words sink it. She smiled as she watched Akane's eyes, although adverted, spark alive. _Oh, one thing a Tendo hated, and that was to be accused of fear. That should get the fire lit under her! _

"Do you love my son, Akane?"

Her head snapped towards the woman, her wet hair sending sprinklets cascading into the air. Akane stood rigid, as she locked gazed with Nodoka. Moments passed as Nodoka watch the fight leave the young girl, her rigidness became a soft acknowledgment. Akane felt she had no choice, but to tell the truth when she softly whispered a "Yes."

The older woman genuinely smiled at the honesty in Akane's voice. "What does your heart tell you to do?"

"Fight"

"Good, and fight you will"

The Tea House was especially alive with activity tonight. As the Spring Festival's main event, so to speak, was getting underway, the residents and guest of Kyoto filed in to the Gion district to be witness to the activities. The spring festival held in Gion was traditionally attended by the plush and prosperous of Japan. Tonight was no different. Many of the Tendo household wondered how Nodoka pulled off such a lavish vacation and secured seats to the events, but none spoke their queries, just collectively decided to enjoy the evening. One member of the party, though it seemed, had decided that mum was the word, as he hadn't spoken more that 10 words the entire evening.

Ranma had suddenly appeared, after several hours gone missing. He mutely walked into the hotel corridor, they all shared, while they were preparing or tonights celebrations. Moodily he accepted his mother's help in putting on his attire. Nodoka had managed to dress her son quite exquisitely. Abandoning his traditional Chinese garbs, Ranma allowed his mother to dress him in a dark navy montsuki kimono, embroidered white crescent moons and lily flowers adorning the canvas of the robe. The Saotome family crest resting on the left side of the tucked kimono. His obi sash was a tied in an efficient yet decorative knot to his side trailing down the sides of his crisp hakama pants. He looked quite becoming if not dashing, garnering a whistle from Nabiki and a proud nod from both Genma and Soun. He all but avoided Akane's line of sight the entire time, but thought it was best before they left the hotel to have a word with her.

After requesting said "word"with her in private, the tension in the air rivaled the joyous shouts of celebrations their fathers made outside. Ranma shook his head and turned towards Akane. He gulped slightly upon seeing her, the moonlight was gleaming off the tiny man-made lake they stood next to, causing her to glow, almost eerily, yet breath taking beautifully. Akane wore a furisode kimono dress of ivory, that flow delicately to her ankles. The sleeves were a summery orange, with dancing sakura petals adorning them, flowing up to the shoulder and back down and around to the hem of the dress. Her obi, fashioned in intricate knots resembling a rose, wore a hint of orange and soft petal pink, that fell elegantly to her side. Her hair fell in soft waves, framing her face, probably magnifying the power of her smile by ten fold.

"A-A...dammit." Ranma straightened his posture, his back ramrod straight as he turned crisply to the woman in front of him. Determined to be as serious as possible, which was made a difficult task with her standing in front of him, looking that way, smelling like that. _How am I supposed to do this?_ "Akane. I just wanted to agree that it would be better to tell our parents together, that the engagement is off. I suspect after the show tonight to be a perfect time?"

Again Akane's heart began to thunk in her chest, the slight restriction of the obi sash, making her feel slightly faint. But none the wiser as she too straightened her posture, looking Ranma dead in his eyes. "If you think that is best, Ranma." She bowed slightly towards him, turned and walked away. _"I guess it would have felt better if she'd tried to stop me by throwing a fit or something_" Ranma mused to himself. "_I guess this is what she wants too..._" And he turned to follow her.

Once inside, still technically engaged, Ranma took his seat next to Akane at the end of the table. The Tea House wasn't a very large building. Low ceilings and simple wooden door frames, brought a sense of humbleness to it. Maybe to counteract the haughty attitude of the guest attending the lavish performance. The stage, long and narrow, was situated flush against one side of the house, while the audience surrounded it on three sides. The wall against the stage contained a stage door, for which the geisha would enter and exit the stage.

The first round of entertainment was simply a chanoyu to welcome Spring in. Several geisha lined the stage, every other one turned the opposite way. As the geisha demonstrated the ancient tradition and in turn served tea to the affluent guest directly in front of the stage, maiko girls serviced the remaining guest with fresh green tea from the back. After serving a sweet to everyone, the geisha and audience lifted their cups in unison towards the host of the evening, and then back down to each other. Rotating the bowl, each guest took a sip, murmuring a prayer in respects to Spring, wiping and then returning the cup to its original position.

"Isn't this grand, Akane-chan?" Kasumi beamed at the grandeur of the whole evening. She felt like a member of some royal house of Japan. Her robes and intricate hairdo help intensify the feeling. Akane for lack of a better word was worried stiff. No one at the table knew what was in store for tonight, no one knew of the turn of events, save Saotome-san. The host somberly rejoined the stage, announcing the next performance within the hour to be the Kamogawa Odori.

Akane glanced over at Ranma. He had been overly polite and stiff the entire night. Akane was starting to believe all was hopeless, until she looked down at Nodoka, who winked at her. She tapped her watch, and turned back to her husband, offering him a slice of her rolled sweet bun.

Ranma couldn't take it. But he was determined to play the part tonight. The formalities, the rituals and ceremonies. Buddha save him! Worst of all, having to sit next to Akane, like nothing was wrong. He just couldn't take it. Her scent had decided to constantly waft over to him, overloading his senses. He wanted to lean over and smell her hair, but he had to accept it. He and Akane were not going to be together. It was obviously clear in her body language that she wholeheartedly accepted his offer. Which, he gather, didn't surprise him.

But what DID surprise him was Akane lifting to her feet, bowing to him and the rest of the family and leaving. He watched her as she sauntered away, heading towards the door of the Tea House. He momentarily forgot about the broken engagement, and lifted up from his sitting position to follow her, when a katana scabbard halted him in his tracks. To his right was Nodoka, a look upon her face that warranted no objection or backtalk. With a dash of salt in his step, he went back to his seat.

"We wouldn't want you missing the show, now would we, my son?" She smiled at him, and again turned her attentions back to her husband.

Within the next few moments, the lights of the Tea House lowered, the spotlight set upon the slender stage. The host walked out, taking her place at the corner of the stage, a fan in her hand, kneeling in place. She began to tell the story of the fan maker, Kasumimura, who by all rights was popular with the ladies in his village, most of them clients that had entered his shop to purchase a fan, and left with their hearts beating wildly. So in love with the handsome fan maker, that they would often find themselves fighting for his attention.

The door to the stage lifted with the appearance of the fan maker and two geisha women who followed after him, tightly clutching his sleeves, all the while calling his name. The fan maker, not too please with their antics, softly pushes the beautiful women to the side and takes center stage.

Something stirred in Ranma. The story so far pulled at his attention, his temptation to laugh almost overtaking him. If that wasn't Shampoo and Kodachi clinging to his arm in the same manner the two geishas where attached to Kasumimura's, he didn't know what it was. He lifted slightly out of his sitting position, intrigued more than ever by the story playing out in his head. He watched as the fan maker repeatedly told the girl's he had no intentions of marrying them, and how they turned their anger onto each other.

Another sliding noise and the members on stage were joined by another geisha. Her face was covered, but her long flowing black hair shone brightly in the the tea house lights. Ranma attention was literally glued to the stage. He saw how Kasumimura eyes softened as he stared lovingly at the new geisha.

"Although Kasumimura was well loved by all the females of his town, he had his sights and heart set on one female, the one woman he felt he belong too. The one he would offer engagement to. The lovely Akane." The host called out to the audience. And with that the geisha girl dropped her fan, and Ranma thought his eyes would roll out of his head, onto the floor and out of the teahouse. It was AKANE.

At this point Akane took center stage. Lifting her long ornamental sash, gracefully snatching her arm up so that it looped up and over her arm. Elegantly she held her arm out to the side, her obi sash and sleeve making a beautiful arch of fabric. She then lowered herself to the ground, coming up on the tips of her toes to snap open the fan at her feet. Dropping her arm and her obi sash, she held her hand out and with beautiful sweeping motions circled her head with her fan until she held it eye level. Akane continued her lissome moves across the stage, her dance expressing her happiness at Kasumimura proposing marriage to her.

Ranma had never seen anything like it before. When did she learn this dance? How did she learn this dance? The irony of the situation was classic. She moved with grace and style, the kind he'd only seen in his mothe...

Slowly turning this head to his right, he eyed his mother. She was positively beaming with pride. This didn't answer much, except for he knew Nodoka has SOMETHING to do with this. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he returned his attentions to Akane on stage.

He was absolutely completely entranced with the show Akane was providing him. Just like the night before, her eyes were locked onto his, through her every undulation, twirl and step. She bore an honesty in her eyes and a sensual secret on her lip while she danced for him. Ranma now completely understood the power of the geisha. How even the flick of Akane's wrist could make leap in want for her, his body warming with every coy smile she displayed only for him. Every thought he had before this moment flew out the window as he held her gaze. She was going to be the death of him.

The moment Akane's dance was over the host continued the story, telling how the ladies didn't accept the fan maker's engagment to Akane, and would do anything to stop it. One of Kasumimura clients eventually showed herself as Yuki-Onna, the manifestation of Winter. Upon his refusals of her love, she froze him to death. Akane reappeared on stage again, to rescue her love Kasumimura, ending winter and bringing in Spring. Then the show was over.

Akane rushed over to the sink to wash the Kabuki power off her face. When she was satisfied her face had returned to its normal complexion, she raised up for the sink, to see Chiyoko standing behind her, his thin face completely awashed in his smile.

"You. Were. WONDERFUL my dear! I doubt Gion has seen such a more beautifully played Akane since the olde days!" Chiyoko grabbed Akane's shoulder and whipped her around to encase her in a hug, backed by strength she didn't think the older man possessed. It turned out that Chiyoko didn't specifically work for the hotel they stayed in, but was an old friend of Nodoka, and more importantly the organizer for the Spring Festival.

When Nodoka approached Chiyoko with the idea of Akane performing on stage tonight for her fiancée, Chiyoko was hesitant. W_hat kinda hairbrain scheme is Nodoka working up now, this wasn't part of the plan_. But when Akane performed the dance for him earlier that morning, he found no problem having Akane replace Yuzaki for just one night. Yuzaki, the lead for the part, didn't seem to mind all the much either, as she was able to enjoy the show instead of BEING the show.

Akane beamed "Who better to play Akane, than the real live Akane, eh?"

Chiyoko laughed at her giddiness "How very correct of you. Hurry now, go change so you can go meet your family out front. If you could have seen the expression on that fiancé's face of yours, you would have giggled yourself to sleep. He must be anxious for an explanation. Hurry!" Chiyoko hugged her one last time before ushering her into the changing rooms back stage.

She actually took her time changing. She had seen the look in Ranma's eyes, but wasn't sure if it was enough. Hopefully the story contained enough symbolism for him to understand why she HAD to dance for him. Once changed she entered back out into the main room, where as she was greeted by the melodramatic yet endearing tear streaked face of her father.

"Akane. So very wonderful. My little girl." Nabiki winked at her while Kasumi, misty eyed, just hugged her. Nodoka gave a thumbs up while, the ever silent Genma, took the time to speak up "Oh! What a fine fiancée my son has chosen! Wouldn't you agree, Ranma, my boy?" The group turned around to face Ranma....except Ranma wasn't there.

*-*-*-*-*

Akane sat in the back of the sedan, her head lowered. Her big plan obviously didn't work, as she wasn't even sure Ranma sat through the whole thing, let alone understood what she was trying to do. She figured he'd went home early in preparation that when they all walked in the door, he'd want to go ahead and deliver the news. The engagement was really off. She didn't even want to cry anymore. She just wanted to be alone. Because in reality within the next couple of hours, thats what she was going to be. Alone.

When they arrived at the hotel, all were quiet, save for Nodoka. She just kept whispering over and over again "Oh dear, oh my." She seemed in some kind of trance, so Genma quickly escorted his wife to the room before she had some kind of looney bin breakdown in front of everybody. Before they retired, Kasumi reminded everyone that they checked out at twelve, and to be ready. Akane first noticed that Ranma wasn't back at the hotel. Which allowed her to breath easy for the moment. A_t least let me get a good nights rest before he blows my life all to hell. _

Not bothering with the lights in the main room, Akane walked into the bathroom and turned the faucet on and flipped the switch. She removed her clothes, grabbing her robe along the way. The hot water seemed to relax her slightly, her body easing, because at this point she had begun to accept the circumstances and when the time came she would deal with them, as a Tendo woman would. Stepping out of the shower and slipping the robe on, she walked over to the futon, careful not to knock anything over, and sat down few paces behind it. So involved in her thought she didn't hear the set of footsteps cross from the couch by the window, over to where she sat.

The water glistened on the back of her neck, and with practiced constraint, it was all Ranma could do not to reach over and kiss the dew that laid there. But before he could entertain any thoughts of that nature, he first needed to know.

"Who were you dancing for, little Geisha girl?"

Akane wanted to jump out of her skin, he startled her so bad. "What the hell Ranma! You scared me!"

At this Ranma had to chuckle. "Wasn't it you that said, you were the kind to get scared by someone like me?"

Akane whipped around to berate him for his tactics, for him leaving the Tea House, for him breaking the engagement off. She wanted to scream and yell for the array of emotions he had put her through this weekend alone. She wanted to slap that stupid smirk of his face and yank on his braid. She wanted to do all of that, and she wanted to do it now.

So she settled for kissing him.

Ranma eyes crossed trying to focus on the girl who sat before him, clothed only in the skimpiest of bath robes. Her hands tangling and swimming through the mass of hair on head, her throat making the sweetest sound imaginable. He wanted to drown in the emotions her kiss caused, but he took hold of himself. He grabbed her about the shoulders and held her away from him, a questioning look in his eyes. Akane read his face, and pulled from his grasp, a hand going to clutch the robe close.

"I s-shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Here you want to call of the engagement and I'm throwing myself at you."

He was blown. Confused by her actions, but then again, when wasn't he. All he wanted right now was a clear concise answer. Once he got that, he'd deal with the other emotions raging on inside of him.

"No." He sighed. How was he supposed to do this? Just come out and say it? After all, it seemed to him, that Akane had used a whole play to express her feelings. All he had was his words.

"I need to know something Akane. The truth. What do you want from me?"

Akane sat back on her haunches, momentarily confused by his question. But then she understood, and with that understood the weight of her answer.

"I want you, Ranma." The pigtailed boy briefly closed his eyes at her answer. A strange tale of happiness coursed through his veins and danced on his heart. But again he steeled his resolved. He needed to know EVERYTHING. "That doesn't answer my question Akane. What do you want **from** me?"

Biting her lip, she reached across the space between her and this man who came from nowhere and bit by bit, had taken over every nook and cranny in her heart, and placed her hand over the royal crest on his robe. The royal crest that laid directly over the beating in his chest. "I want your heart. Ranma. I-I love you." _There. I said it. I said it. I said it....I SAID IT???_

Akane inhaled, almost afraid of his answer, but at the same time not caring. She was tired of holding that onto her spirit. It was draining. Love isn't conditional. If he felt otherwise, she'd still love him. The seconds felt like hours, giving Akane time to reminisce, trying to pinpoint the moment she fell in love with Ranma. She couldn't. Maybe she'd been in love with him the entire time.

Akane's trance as she shuffled through her memories was cut short. Something akin to a groan broke from Ranma lips as he closed the space between them, capturing Akane's lips. Initially surprised by his outburst, Akane had no choice as she went rigid as he reached for her. But within the next moments, Akane melted into Ranma's arms, praying, wishing...thanking God that this was real. As he tilted his face to deepened the kiss, she moaned against his lips. She'd never imagine him to feel this type of passion towards her. The pit of her belly melted and tingled when she felt his heart thunder under her lips ministrations.

He pulled back slightly, only because his lungs demanded it. If it weren't for their insistent need of oxygen, he was sure he could find his home in her lips, her eyes...her heart. "Do you mean that Akane?". Akane wanted to giggle and cry at the same time at his insecurities about her love. Placing her hands on the broad expanse of his shoulders Akane lifted herself slightly. Starting his temple, she placed several sensual laden kisses, making her way down his cheek and back to his lips. Resting her forehead against his, she sighed his name. "Ranma. I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt my feelings towards you. You've always been the one, from the moment I laid eyes on you. Always you. No one but you."

This time when Akane kissed Ranma, he returned the kiss, softer and gentler than he'd ever imagine he was capable of. He wanted to shout, run out the room, banging on each and every door of the hotel, letting them know exactly how lucky he was to have this woman by his side. He opted for another route. "Akane Tendo, Amor est vitae essentia..." Akane pulled all the way back to look into her pigtail boy's eyes. "You...you know Latin?" Puzzled, she lifted one eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "I know enough..."

"Well, what did you just say?" Akane asked.

"Love is the essence of life. Your love anyways..." At that, Akane couldn't help but smile. She still hadn't heard him return her deceleration, but she didn't care. He accepted her love and that made her extremely happy. At that exact moment, Akane's boldness shot up the Richter, her hands moving faster than her brain could follow. Sliding her hands up his chest, she slipped them under the lapel of his montsuki, pushing and allowing the fabric to fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. Her hands trailed down the rougher material of his undershirt, pulling the fabric of his thin kosode out of the hem of his hakama pants. Her warm hands made contact with the rigid lining of his stomach as she slipped her hands up. Her smile turned ever more sensual at his sharp intake of breath.

"A-uh...Akane?" She silenced his inquiry when she dipped her head to taste the skin exposed by the vee of his undershirt. Ranma gritted his teeth as she placed soft wet open mouth kisses to his skin, his resolve to just sit still crumbling with every lipfall. Trailing her tounge up Ranma's chest, she moaned deep in her throat, when she reached the expanse of smooth skin at the apex of his throat. One hand had now made its way up to tangle themselves in his rich locks, while the other sliding in a smooth line around his back, skillfully running her hand up and down the tiny ridges of his spine.

Ranma was on the verge of imploding. Who was this temptress that sat before him? When did she stop being the shy, overly violent Akane and transform into this woman, this something to behold? If he thought hard enough, she had changed in many ways since their meeting four years ago. Her transformation from a girl to a woman, was an alluring thing. The span of her hips had taken an delightful trip, alternating the sway from a girlish gait, to a ferocious, feline, feminine saunter. Her voice had gained its power, no longer relying on vile words to get her point across, just the RIGHT words to establish her point of view. The confidence that she could physically, mentally, and emotionally best her opponent was a catalytic journey that led him to be in the presence of the sexiest creature he'd ever laid eyes on. It reared its beautiful head the moment she took the stage and danced her desire for him, and manifested itself this very moment, and with extremely baited breath, he laid witness to her seductive powers.

Silently he paused her lips, fearing the shivers racking his frame would scare her. Looking down into her face, locking eyes with her once again, he smiled. This woman right here, was one he would spend his days with. And he wanted her to know. He kissed at the pulse on her neck, before making his way up to her ear. Placing a kiss on the shell, he leaned in and whispered.

"I'm so in love with you, Akane Tendo. I need you in my life, forever and I never want you to leave." He leaned back to see the truth in her eyes to his deceleration. And it shone honestly in her eyes. This was it, this is exactly what they both had been waiting for. For their love to mature into something everlasting.

Akane's body hummed with desire. She wanted him in every single way she could think of. She had his heart, and now she wanted him everywhere else. Moving strands of hair out of her face, she moaned softly when Ranma scooped his arms under her, gently raising her and moving to the futon. Laying her there, he took a moment to accept the reality that there was no going back. Akane had to blink several times to fight the tears as she accepted the tenderness that shone in Ranma eyes.

Lowering himself, he let his lips connect with hers, instantly deepening the kiss, searing her mouth with his heat. Ranma's hands slipped to caress the back of her neck, kneading it with want and desire. His hands appreciating the noises he elicited, became gallant in their own rights, as the flat of his palm made its way down her center. The sash was deftly untied and thrown to the side. Parting her robe, but his lips never leaving hers, he placed a hand on her bare stomach. She hissed at the contact, her head falling backwards, allowing Ranma the opportunity to pillage the column of her throat. His hands made their way up, until he felt the cool underside of her breast. Daringly he cupped her, massaging and caressing her. She felt so different, but so much more better than he had when he had once explored his female side. He switched sides, never growing tired of how she perfectly filled his hand, making him feel like the richest man on earth.

It wasn't until then did he feel that her hands were clinching his back, and the sexiest little sounds were escaping her throat. It drove him past the brink of insanity to know that every reaction Akane was feeling was due to him. And he wanted verbal acknowledgment of that fact too. His hands trailed slowly down her torso, making its way down until it reach the elastic band of her underwear. Smirking devilishly, he looked back up at her, her eyes wide in reserved anticipation. Swiftly he slip under the band, his fingers now resting on the short curls of her sex. Parting her, he continued downward until his hand came in contact with her bundled nerves at the apex of her heat. He flicked it.

Akane's entire center arched towards the ceiling, her eyes wired shut. "What...oh my go...", she gasped out. Ranma lit up. He continued circular motions on the nub, finding extreme delight to Akane's reaction. His hand traveled lower still, slipping a finger inside of her, hitching his finger to stroke another patch of bundled nerves against her walls. He felt her clamp down around his hand, which almost undid him as he imagined another part of his body being caressed by her silken walls. The moans that Akane released, hardened him, to the point where it almost became painful.

Who were you dancing for little geshia girl?"

Still wanting to hear something certain fall past her lips, he sped up the motion of his hand, his mouth splaying wet kissing against her chest and throat.

"Were you dancing for me? Tell me who you danced for?"

Thats when she felt it. Tremors that started from the very top of her head, crashing down on her, the waves moving in sync, centered on the one spot where Ranma attentions were held fast too. They continued flowing up and down her core until she tilted her head back and screamed Ranma's name into the black air of the hotel room. He smiled. When the vibrations started to fade, she opened her eyes to find Ranma hadn't left her side. He raised her off the ground, so that her robe could fall off her shoulders, gently moving the fabric away from them.

Silently, his eyes never leaving hers, slipped out of his hakama pants, coming down to rest in the vex of her legs, her thighs open and waiting to receive him. Hesitantly, he pointed his sex into the opening of her slick heat, waiting for permission. "I-I don't want to hurt you Akane"

Her eyes softened, "You'd never hurt me Ranma" and with that she thrusted her hips forward towards him, engulfing him into her. Obviously she was thinking through passion and not with her head, as the pain of the sudden intrusion of him, filling her to the brim. Ranma's eye jumped alive, as he saw the pain work its way across Akane's face.

_That HURTS. Damn that hurts._

She shot still, waiting for the pain to subside, and eventually it did. He made to withdraw from her, the fear of hurting her overtaking him, when he felt her hands on his back "Don't you dare, Ranma Saotome." And she moved again, her hips leaving the floor to join his in the air, the sensations of Akane's warmth, caused his stomach to drop from up under him. He was still afraid to move, but the more Akane moved the more he couldn't take it, the smoothness of it all. Lowering himself completely on top of her, he settled into her, and kissed her forehead. " You feel...so good Akane". Sliding his hand under her bottom, he gently pushed her thigh closer to her body before hooking his arm under, opening her slightly more.

To Akane, all she could feel was how thick and powerful he was and all she concentrate on was the sinful feelings he was causing to her center. Ecstasy was a word she had heard before hand, but never quite understood it until this moment. With him moving in her with the power and skill of a god, Akane could have surround herself in this foggy feeling of joy. His pace picked up with each vagarious thrust of his hips, and Akane thought she was going to faint. The moans that escape his throat that sounded surprisingly like her name as he moved, caused a rush of heat to her sex, and for the second time the tremors started, attacking her center. Again she clenched down on him, pulsing as each wave crested and crashed.

That broke the pigtailed boy, as Akane's warm heat contracted and grappled him, the heady scent of liquid love swirling around him. His eyes rolled heavenward, and he thrust one last time, completely filling her with him. Nothing short of a god could stop the rush and release of his own heat. His arms gave way and he landed with a 'ump' on top of her, breathing hard into the crook of her neck.

Several moments passed, each of them, too tired and too wrapped up in the sensual mutual bliss to care. Akane, weakly but with resolve reached up to caress the cheek of the man who had sent her to hell and back, only to secure her place in heaven. Looking down at her, he placed his own hand over hers, and smiled into her eyes. With a sad grunt, Ranma pulled himself out, then pulled the sheet from its delicately folded position at the foot of the futon. Pulling Akane close, he wrapped them both in the sheet, although the warm heat from the Springtime air had been sufficient enough.

"Thank you Ranma", she sighed, placing a kiss on his collarbone.

Ranma shivered again, placing his head on hers, and inhaling her scent. "Can I ask you a question, Akane?"

"Anything"

"Well, I was thinking. I_ still_ think the engagement we had was absolutely ridiculous. We should never be forced into something arranged by our parents. It should still be called off."

Akane's face hardened. She fisted her hands against his chest, ready to beat it into oblivion. She couldn't' believe that he still wanted to call off the engagement. _How dare he! What kind of lunatic backstabbing shit was this?_ "You sonofabitch! Let me go! Get off of me! You wait to tell me this NOW after we've alrea.." Her angry speech was halted by a single finger placed against her lips.

Ranma grinned. He knew she react this way, thats why he waited AFTER they made love to spring this on her. Afterall, Akane was very cute when she was angry. He reached back with his free hand, back into the robes he wore tonight. His mom had this ridiculous idea that he would need this tonight, and had handed it to him before they entered the Tea House. At the time, he thought of every reason why he didn't need the gift. But Buhdda was wise, and presented him with the very reason for the gift, in the form of certain geisha girl. Reaching down, he grabbed Akane's fisted hand, gently unfolding it. Silently he slid a ring into place on her delicate finger. He waited for her to look up at him, shock apparent on her face.

"I want this to be a decision made by the two of us. Our love was decided by us, and so should the choice to spend our lives together." Ranma paused, inhaling again. "I love you Akane Tendo, with all of my sex switching, foul mouthed, pride filled heart." Bringing the ringed finger to his lips, he placed a soft kiss to the knuckle, whispering into her ear "Marry me, anata."

Her eyes floated back down to the ring, he'd placed on her finger. There wasn't any thought, nor conclusion. Just the truth, and her heart. And for the first time in her life, the answer wasn't a matter of arrangement, or complexities of options. It was the answer of her heart and soul and with that, she answered "Yes, Ranma."

*-*-*-*-*

The next morning proved to be as energized as the last couple of days. As the family made their ways to the cars, they were each grateful for the weekend, but still glad to be returning home. But one thing was for sure, it was hard not to notice the extreme change, as they watched the younger couple block the world out and live within each other. Nabiki and Kasumi grinned warmly at Ranma and Akane, figuring they were right when they said "They'd figure it out themselves".

Soun and Genma for once, contained themselves, both promising to explode into conniptions once they were out of earshot of their children. Nodoka was the only one, who didn't look surprised at the turn of events. She just knew happiness, that Ranma and Akane had found their way to each other. And for that, she smiled.

Ranma took Akane's hand, pulling her closer so he could place a kiss on her upturned lips. "I love you Akane".

Akane ran her hand across Ranma's cheek " I love you too."


End file.
